shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Megumi Tadokoro/Gallery
}} Manga= Megumi Tadokoro.png|Megumi Tadokoro Megumi Tadokoro mugshot.png|Megumi Tadokoro mugshot Young Megumi with her mother.png|A young Megumi watches her mother cook. (Chapter 23) Young Megumi leaves.png|Megumi bidding farewell to her family and friends before departing for Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. (Chapter 5) Megumi gets criticism.png|Megumi getting criticized thoroughly during middle school. (Chapter 25) Panicking Megumi.png|Megumi's nervous habit of writing the kanji Hito on her palm and swallowing it. (Chapter 5) Soma gears up with Megumi.png|Megumi, alongside Sōma Yukihira, prepare to cook the Boeuf Bourguignon. (Chapter 5) Megumi and Chapelle C'est_merveilleux.png|Megumi and Roland Chapelle taste the Boeuf Bourguignon. (Chapter 5) Polar Star.png|Megumi alongside the rest of the Polar Star Dormitory members. (Chapter 7) Kanichi provides resources.png|Megumi helps Kanichi Konishi by providing resources to Sōma for the upcoming Shokugeki against Ikumi Mito. (Chapter 11) Don RS in despair.png|The Don RS, seemingly in low spirits after several failed attempts. (Chapter 11) Megumi tastes Chaliapin Steak Don Prototype.png|Megumi tasting Sōma's Chaliapin Steak Don (Prototype). (Chapter 11) Polar Star heading to camp.png|The Polar Star head towards the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. (Chapter 14) Megumi and Soma lakeside fishing.png|Megumi panicking about ingredients in the training camp. (Chapter 16) Megumi tired but relieved.png|Megumi's confidence surfaces. (Chapter 20) Megumi pushed aside.png|Megumi is pushed aside on the second day of the Training Camp. (Chapter 21) Shinomiya fires Megumi.png|Megumi Tadokoro is expelled by Kojirō Shinomiya. (Chapter 20) Kojiro firing Megumi.png|Megumi fails Kojirō's challenge. (Chapter 21) Soma tempts Shinomiya.png|Sōma declaring a Shokugeki against Kojirō for Megumi's future.(Chapter 21) Dōjima announcing the rules.png|Dōjima tells Megumi the main purpose of the Shokugeki. (Chapter 23) Soma claps Megumi's hands.png|Sōma encourages Megumi. (Chapter 23) Coins for Shinomiya.png|Megumi on the verge of losing her Shokugeki. (Chapter 25) Megumi's Rainbow.png|Shinomiya reminisces about his past after eating Megumi's Rainbow Terrine. (Chapter 26) Megumi and Ryoko rushing.png|Megumi rushing in the training camp. (Chapter 29) Megumi serious in ping pong.png|A rare glimpse of Megumi's seriousness during a Ping-Pong match. (Chapter 39) Satoshi and Megumi Ping-Pong.png|Megumi competing in Ping-Pong against Satoshi. (Chapter 39 The Elite Ten's successors.png|Megumi among the possible future candidates for the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 40) Joichiro presents a feast to Polar Star.png|Jōichirō Yukihira cooks a feast for the Polar Star. (Chapter 41) Megumi kissed awake by Sōma's Apple Risotto.png|Megumi's metaphorical reaction after tasting Sōma's Apple Risotto. (Chapter 42) Rich Ramen Revert.png|Megumi enjoys Jōichirō's dish. (Chapter 43) Shiomi Seminar.png|Megumi and Sōma arrive at Shiomi Seminar. (Chapter 44) Extra Intense Heat.png|Megumi and co in the summer heat. (Extra) Autumn Election Candidates.png|Megumi alongside the other contenders for the election. (Chapter 47) Megumi TAE.png|Megumi during the Autumn Election. (Chapter 49) Miyoko downplays Megumi.png|Miyoko Hōjō downplays Megumi's abilities. (Chapter 50) Fumio's proud of Megumi.png|Fumio brings praise to Megumi. (Chapter 50) Megumi qualifies.png|Megumi qualifies for the main tournament. (Chapter 57) Soma_and_Megumi_at_the_Polar_Star_party.png|Megumi speaks with Sōma at the balcony. (Chapter 60) Ikumi stalking Soma and Megumi.png|Ikumi stalking Sōma and Megumi during the celebrations. (Chapter 60) Soma and Megumi follows Satoshi.png|Megumi follows Satoshi to the DEF Kitchen. (Chapter 60) Satoshi business in car.png|Megumi with Satoshi and Sōma in a taxi. (Chapter 61) Ryo making his entrance.png|Megumi arrives for his Quarterfinal match against Ryō Kurokiba. (Chapter 67) Megumi defending herself against Ryo.png|Megumi defending herself against Ryō. (Chapter 69) Megumi_defends_her_friends.png|Megumi defends her friends from Ryō Kurokiba. (Chapter 69) The Judges visit Megumi.png|Megumi is visited by the Judges. (Chapter 70) Shokugeki_no_Jojo.png|Megumi's dish faces tough competition against Ryō's dish. (Chapter 71) Ryo walking away after defeating Megumi.png|Ryō walks away after defeating Megumi. (Chapter 72) Ovation for Megumi.png|Megumi receives an ovation from the crowd after her defeat. (Chapter 72) The Polar Star eavesdropping on_Soma.png|Megumi and the other Polar Star members eavesdrop on Sōma's conversation with Subaru Mimasaka. (Chapter 80) I'll quit being a cook.png|Megumi overhears Sōma as he claims that he will quit as a chef if he loses to Subaru in the upcoming Shokugeki. (Chapter 80) Ikumi Megumi and Yuki worry for Soma.png|Megumi and her friends worry for Sōma during the Semifinal Shokugeki match. (Chapter 86) Erina and Megumi Pair.png|Megumi and Erina Nakiri pair up for their Stagiaire. (Chapter 107) Erina and Megumi in the car.png|Megumi and Erina on their way to their 2nd Stagiaire location. (Chapter 109) Megumi during her 2nd Stagiaire.png|Megumi during her 2nd Stagiaire. (Chapter 116) 92nd Generation Nine Students.png|Megumi sits with the other students during the Autumn Leaf Viewing. (Chapter 118) Soma and Megumi meets Miyoko.png|Megumi introduces Sōma to Miyoko. (Chapter 120) Megumi_leads_the_Nakiri_group_to_the_dorm.png|Megumi asks Erina and co to shelter at the Polar Star Dormitory. (Chapter 137) Polar Star asks Erina to taste their dish.png|Megumi and the Polar Star residents asks Erina to critique their dish. (Chapter 138) Etsuya shuts down the Polar Star.png|Megumi watches as Etsuya attempts to close down the Polar Star Dormitory. (Chapter 139) Polar_Star_watches_Soma_vs_Etsuya.png|The Polar Star and co spectating [[Yukihira Vs. Eizan Shokugeki|Sōma's Shokugeki]]. (Chapter 142) Polar_Star_defense.png|The Polar Star residents rally and defend their dorm. (Chapter 143) Volume 3.jpg|Volume 3 cover Volume 9.jpg|Volume 9 cover Volume 9 alt.jpg|Volume 9 alternate cover Volume 11 alt.jpg|Volume 11 alternate cover Chapter 5.png|Chapter 5 cover Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 11.png|Chapter 11 cover Chapter 15.png|Chapter 15 cover Chapter 29.png|Chapter 29 cover Chapter 33.png|Chapter 33 cover Chapter 34.png|Chapter 34 cover Chapter 39.png|Chapter 39 cover Chapter 50.png|Chapter 50 cover Chapter 67.jpg|Chapter 67 cover Chapter 70.jpg|Chapter 70 cover Chapter 71.png|Chapter 71 cover Chapter 93.jpg|Chapter 93 cover Chapter 118.jpg|Chapter 118 cover Chapter 120.png|Chapter 120 cover Chapter 121.png|Chapter 121 cover Chapter 125.png|Chapter 125 cover Chapter 131.jpg|Chapter 131 cover Chapter 141.png|Chapter 141 cover Chapter 142.png|Chapter 142 cover Chapter 147.jpg|Chapter 147 cover |-| Anime= Megumi Tadokoro (anime).png|Megumi Tadokoro Megumi Tadokoro full appearance.png|Megumi Tadokoro full appearance Young Megumi with her mother (anime).png|A young Megumi with her mother. (Episode 11) Megumi saying goodbye to her hometown.png|Megumi saying goodbye to her hometown. (Episode 3) Megumi gets criticism (anime).png|Megumi gets criticism. (Episode 12) Ryōko, Yūki and Megumi listening to the opening speech.png|Megumi listening to the opening speech. (Episode 3) Megumi alone and scared.png|Megumi alone and scared. (Episode 3) Chapelle starts the class (anime).png|Megumi listens as Roland Chapelle orders to cook the Boeuf Bourguignon. (Episode 3) Megumi's nervous habit (anime).gif|Megumi's nervous habit. Roland passes Sōma and Megumi.png|Roland Chapelle passes Megumi and Sōma Yukihira. (Episode 3) Soma and Megumi become friends.png|Megumi thanks Sōma for his help during their first class. (Episode 3) The Polar Star in Marui's room (anime).png|Megumi and the Polar Star first years in Zenji Marui's room preparing for Sōma's welcome party. (Episode 4) Sōma shakes hands with Satoshi.png|A confused Megumi sees Sōma and Satoshi Isshiki shaking hands. (Episode 5) Soma, Megumi, Ryoko and Yuki picking up vegetables.png|The Polar Star members in the Polar Star Garden. (Episode 6) Soma and Megumi looking at the billboard.png|Megumi accompanies Sōma to look for Research Societies. (Episode 6) Sōma defends Kanichi (anime).png|Megumi expresses her shock with Sōma's intervention. (Episode 6) Don RS in despair (anime).png|The Don RS seemingly preparing a dish in vain. (Episode 6) Sōma pondering about his first Shokugeki.png|Megumi supporting Sōma in his preparations for the Shokugeki. (Episode 6) Sōma gets an idea.png|Megumi is suddenly grabbed by Sōma. (Episode 6) Polar Star heading to camp (anime).png|Megumi sees Sōma fired up to go to the camp. (Episode 8) Donato seduces Megumi.png|Megumi confused with Donato Gotōda's request. (Episode 8) Hinako mesmerized with Megumi.png|Megumi puzzled with Hinako Inui's action. (Episode 8) Takumi challenges Soma.png|Megumi watches as Sōma is challenged by Takumi Aldini. (Episode 8) Megumi and Soma lakeside fishing (anime).png|Megumi starts panicking. (Episode 8) Isami's knife skills.gif|Megumi astonished with Isami's knife skills. (Episode 8) Hinako comments about Megumi's hand.png|Megumi sees Hinako comment about her hand. (Episode 9) Megumi and Sōma pass Hinako's test.png|Megumi passes the exam with Sōma. (Episode 9) Polar Star girls at the bath.png|Megumi with Ryōko Sakaki and Yūki Yoshino in the bath. (Episode 10) Yūki enjoying her bed.png|Megumi watches Yūki enjoying her bed. (Episode 10) Megumi tired but relieved (anime).png|Megumi opens up her sentiments. (Episode 10) Kojiro starts the assignment.png|Megumi and Sōma in Kojirō Shinomiya's class. (Episode 10) Megumi struggles to get the ingredient.png|Megumi's struggle to get the ingredient. (Episode 10) Shinomiya fires Megumi (anime).png|Megumi is fired by Kojirō. (Episode 10) Sōma tempts Shinomiya (anime).png|Megumi hears Sōma's declaration of Shokugeki. (Episode 10) Dōjima announcing the rules (anime).png|Megumi hears Gin's rules. (Episode 11) Sōma claps Megumi's hands (anime).png|Megumi's hands are clapped by Sōma. (Episode 11) Restaurant Tadokoro opens.png|Megumi and Sōma opens the "Restaurant Tadokoro". (Episode 11) Sōma encourages Megumi.gif|Megumi is encouraged by Sōma. (Episode 11) Coins for Shinomiya (anime).png|Megumi sees no coins on their plate. (Episode 12) The Polar Star residents feeling exhausted.png|Megumi and the other Polar Star residents feeling exhausted. (Episode 13) Kyūsaku asks Megumi to marry his grandson.png|Megumi is asked by Kyūsaku to marry his grandson. (Episode 13) Megumi, Zenji, Daigo and Shōji during the camp banquet.png|Megumi helping Zenji Marui during the camp banquet.(Episode 14) Hinako tries to recruit Megumi.png|Hinako tries to recruit Megumi. (Episode 15) Jōichirō presents a feast to Polar Star (anime).png|Megumi is presented a lavish feast by Jōichirō Yukihira. (Episode 15) The Polar Star girls looking at Sōma.png|Megumi and the Polar Stars girls staring at Sōma. (Episode 15) Megumi gets downplayed by Miyoko (anime).png|Megumi gets downplayed by Miyoko Hōjō. (Episode 19) Shiomi Seminar (anime).png|Megumi and Sōma arrive at Shiomi Seminar. (Episode 19) Megumi calms herself during the Preliminaries.png|Megumi during the Preliminaries. (Episode 21) Kibou no Uta.png|Megumi in Kibō no Uta Spice Episode 3 - Megumi.png|Megumi in Spice (Episode 3) Polar Star Members in the ending song.png|Megumi in Spice Rising Rainbow.png|Megumi in Rising Rainbow Nao cooking in Sacchan no Sexy Curry.png|Akira in Sacchan no Sexy Curry |-| Others= A la carte novel.png|À la carte novel cover Shokugeki no Soma Official Recipe Book.jpg|Official Recipe Book cover Megumi ALC Twitter.png|~à la carte~ Twitter icon Megumi ALC2 Twitter.png|~à la carte~ II Twitter icon Megumi ALC3 Twitter.png|~à la carte~ III Twitter icon All cast.jpg|Megumi alongside the other major characters. Chapter 126 poster.jpg|Megumi with the other main cast. Season 1 Promotion Poster.jpg|Season 1 promotion poster Season 1 Promotion Poster Version 2.jpg|Season 1 promotion poster (Verison 2) Season 2 Promotion Poster.png|Season 2 promotion poster Megumi Sōsenkyo wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Sōsenkyo wallpaper Kibou no Uta promo cover.png|Kibō no Uta promo cover Spice promo cover.png|Spice promo cover Side Girls 2.png|Megumi's character song album Yūjō to Kizuna no Hitosara.png|Megumi depicted on the Nintendo DS cover of Yūjō to Kizuna no Hitosara Category:Gallery